Farkle Nation
Farkle Nation is the phrase used to describe the persistent self-proclaimed goal of Farkle Minkus seeking to find great acclaim, and someday rule the world in Girl Meets World. History Farkle first reveals his dream to control the world, during his "Farkle Time" defending the prevalence of the advanced electrical conveniences of modern life against Mr. Matthews assertion that it has hampered the ability of his fellow students and himself, to develop as human beings, by proclaiming that it is only inevitable that technology and Farkle will dominate the future. But after working on the ensuing assignment with Maya Farkle acknowledges the teacher's point. After disrupting the Seventh Grade production of Romeo and Juliet Farkle is greeted by annoyed silence from the crowd, but Riley gently persuades the mixture of students, parents, and faculty to produce a modicum of applause. Still, it is enough to inspire Farkle to procure a cane, and while still garbed in his spear carrier costume, perform a tap dance to further entertain the newly minted members of "Farkle Nation." Farkle's self-referential conclusion in his side of the debate on the topic of school uniforms, doubtlessly contributed to his defeat at the hands of his academic arch nemesis, Isadora Smackle of Einstein Academy. When Farkle allows the lure of conquering the (mock) business world to justify treating his friends Riley, Maya, and Lucas shabbily, Evelyn Rand, chairperson of Rand Industries, makes it her personal mission to set "the Farkle" straight with advice on how to practice good business and on living life. On Halloween, after facing and triumphing over his fear of playing softball, by getting a hit off the unhittable Maya, Farkle greets Farkle Nation atop the shoulders of Lucas, parading victoriously down the school hallways. When Billy, fails to see how Farkle and Lucas can be friends, Lucas acknowledges that Farkle wanting to rule the world is a bit strange, but at the same time, the Texan is curious to see what Farkle could accomplish. In the Seventh Grade Elections Farkle opts to run as the Dictator of Farkle Nation. Enlisting Sarah and Darby to serve as the "New Farkle Nation Dictatorettes," and a steady supply of Farkle Nation emblazoned T-shirts from his Uncle Morty, he initially succeeds in creating a huge groundswell of support among the students. But when his attack ad against Riley erodes his popularity, even Farkle appears to regret what he did. After Riley and Maya present the message from Lucas' friends in Texas, Farkle realizes he no longer wants to be a dictator, as they have no real friends. Upon winning the election, Lucas appoints Farkle to be his vice president. Farkle thanks his friend, but begins staring at Lucas with a power-hungry glint in his eyes. When Mr. Matthews allows Farkle and his friends to stage a skit which (extremely) loosely depicts the circumstances which led to the American Revolution, Farkle absolutely revels in his role of King George III, the then ruler of the British Empire (ironically a role his own father, Stuart, had once played against Mr. Matthews' George Washington as youths in class with Mr. Feeny, but with far less exuberance). He perhaps plays the part bit too enthusiastically, as he goes as far to contact his "Cannon Guy," to arrange a large realistic prop weapon brought to class. Afterwards, when the friends exit the History classroom, Lucas, (despite still wearing the tri-cornered hat part of his own General George Washington costume) tells Farkle to take the crown off his royal regalia, which Farkle flatly refuses - thrice. Early in the Eighth Grade, after a major dispute arises between Riley and Maya, her father summons his older brother, Eric Matthews mediate their conflict. Invited to speak with their History class, Eric gets the girls and Farkle to confess and accept their insecurites. Farkle reveals his drive to dominate the world comes from the feeling that sometimes he is "Squeaky the Mouse," which the arrival of the "Freak"-like Lucas has only exasperated. The next day at Topanga's, Farkle, impressed by his people skills, asks Eric, (now dressed in the outlandish garments he wears as the duly elected Mayor of St. Upidtown, New York) asks if he ever considered ruling the world. The idea does seem to give Eric Matthews something intriguing to ponder. Appearances Season 1 *Girl Meets Boy *Girl Meets the Truth (First time term coined by Farkle) *Girl Meets Smackle *Girl Meets Crazy Hat *Girl Meets World: Of Terror *Girl Meets Flaws *Girl Meets Friendship *Girl Meets Game Night Season 2 *Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Quotes 'Farkle Nation Blog' Thoughts From Detention To anyone out there: HELP! The walls are closing in. Time is at a standstill. What did I do to deserve this kind of torture? Sweat is dripping down my face....man, it is hot in here. Is it normally this hot? My mouth is sooooo dry. I would give anything for just a drop of water to quench my thirst. I’ve never been this thirsty in my whole life. Am I hallucinating or is this real life? I feel so alone. Darkness fills the room... Must. Survive. This. Suddenly, there is a gust of wind. I open my eyes. Maya is standing in front of me, asking me to join her in Mayaville. Desks turned over. Riley’s hands are folded like so. But Mayaville. Maybe detention won’t be so bad after all? Zay There is a new student in class named Zay. Turns out, he is an old friend of Lucas’ back when he lived in Texas. It seems like they are pretty close friends, which is nice because it is always hard to be the new kid in class. WAITAMINUTE. If Lucas’ old best friend is now here where his new best friend lives, does that mean that his old best friend now becomes his new best friend and his old new best friend just becomes a regular friend that you see at school and occasionally give a small head nod to in the hallway? That could never happen, right? I mean Lucas can have more than one best friend. Because it takes a long time to find a new best friend again. I mean there are the background checks, the interview process, and of course the training boot camps. I can’t go through that again. Don’t have time. Do you think I am being overly paranoid??? Farkle's Language Have you ever tried to learn a new language? It is pretty hard, right? They say the younger you study a language, the easier it is to learn it. That’s probably why I’ve been able to become fluent in English, Spanish, French, German, Dutch and Portuguese by middle school. I hope to have Mandarin Chinese and Russian down by the end of this year. Then I think I’ll create my own language… ya know, for when Farkle Nation takes over the world and all people speak “Farkle”. Don’t worry though. I’ll be sure to teach you enough to get yourself around town. Here are your first few lessons. First lesson – To say “Where is the bathroom” in Farkle, you say “Where is the Farkle?” To say “What is for lunch?” you would say “What is for Farkle?” To say, “Hello, my name is (your name)” it is “Hello, my name is Farkle.” Science Camp Have you ever been to a summer camp before? Smackle and I signed up for a really cool science camp. We are going to use dry ice and conduct experiments and make stuff explode. It will be nice to be around people of my own intellect. Not that I’m saying you aren’t as smart as me. But let’s face it, you aren’t. So I guess I am in fact saying that. You could still come to summer camp with us though. Think about it because I could always use a minion to test my experiments on. Like my anti-gravity serum. Good news is if it finally works, you can fly anywhere. And if it doesn’t…. well, you’ll still be at summer camp. Farkle's Wedding Yep….we finally tied the knot. Maya and I got married! I was nervous at first. But then I thought about how Maya would serve as a great princess warrior to my kingdom when Farkle Nation takes over the world. Then all my nerves were gone. But don’t think that just because Maya and I are married, that doesn’t mean I don’t still want to marry Riley. See, in Farkle Nation there is a law that allows a Farkle to marry a Maya and a Riley. Plus, I think both girls would be okay sharing me as a husband. Don’t you? And just think….then there would be double the Minkii! In other news, at our next town hall meeting we will be voting in a new law about Turtleneck Tuesdays. Don’t miss it! Alterna-Farkle Have you ever wondered about alternate universes? I mean there is just so much we don’t know about science and space and black holes. I know I always talk about being the one and only Farkle, but what if in some other classroom, in some other school, on some other planet, in some other galaxy, in some other universe, millions of light years away, an Alterna-Farkle exists? What if there is an Alterna-Farkle that has his own blog dedicated to his unusual viewpoints on life? Or worse….what if he doesn’t wear turtlenecks?! Maybe he wears plaid button down shirts with bell-bottom jeans. Oh no! Wait…what if there is an Alterna-Farkle trying to start up his own Farkle Nation to take over his world. Wait a minute. What if I am the Alterna-Farkle!!!……………………………….mind blown. You Can Wear My Face! I think we should start a Farkle Nation clothing line. I’ve already got seven t-shirts with my face on them….one for each day of the week. You should too! What else should we make? Cell phone cases? Maybe backpacks? We could go even bigger. How about….a rocket ship! Yeah, with the Farkle Nation flag on it – FNASA: Farkle Nation Aeronautics and Space Administration. Now we’re on to something! Farkle Goes to the Movies I went to go see a movie over the weekend with Lucas. We got one of those extra large tubs of popcorn to share. It cost both of our week’s allowance combined, but ya know that buttery goodness is always worth it. It is so irresistible and YUUUUUUUUUUMMY! So we sat down in the theater, popcorn ready to go, and the movie began. Ten minutes in and guess what happened! Lucas got scared. Popcorn went everywhere. I was like, in slow motion, “NOOOOOOOOOOO”, while trying to catch as many kernels of popcorn in the air to stuff in my face! I got like three. I’m pretty sure Lucas was scared of the animated butterflies in the film. Or it could have been the big guy behind him who kicked his chair. Either one, really. Farkle's Favorite Pizza Geralyn, the lunch lady, prepared my favorite meal today…pizza! That cheesy goodness, tomato-y sauciness, and sweet chewy crust. Oh man, I could eat pizza for days. A classic slice of cheese pizza usually does the trick for me, but sometimes I feel adventurous and like to try new, strange tastes. Have you ever dipped your pizza into BBQ sauce? How about adding corn or even fish as a topping?! When I take over the world, the first thing I’ll do is open up a pizza restaurant. Geralyn can work there as the top chef and help me come up with new interesting pizza flavors. Maybe I’ll even hire you…that is, if you know what a slice of good pizza tastes like. HAAAHH! Mt. Crushmore Have you ever been to South Dakota to see Mt. Rushmore? I went once with my dad and ever since my visit there, all I’ve dreamed about is to have my face next to those great presidents. I can see it now… George Washington, Tom Jefferson, Teddy Roosevelt, Abe Lincoln and then me, Farkle Minkus. I don’t really want to be the President of the United States, but when Farkle Nation rules the world, it will be cool to have my face on a mountain. I hope they get my eyebrows right! April Fool's Day Dear Farkle Nation: It is with deep regret that I must inform you that Farkle Nation is being shut down. I’ve decided that I don’t want to take over the world anymore. Instead, I would like to focus on my gardening. It is a lot less stressful than taking over the world. I’m sure you can agree. We had a good run and I appreciate your support along the way, but it is time that we go our separate ways…I will always remember you, my dear, sweet, sweet followers. Can you hear me crying? I am sad. Oh, and one last thing…..APRIL FOOLS! HAAAAAH Did I get you? Farkle’s First Date There is only one word to describe tonight. Magical. I went on my first date and it was perfect. I was really nervous but then I said to myself, "Farkle. You are an evil genius. You can handle one date." And I was okay until I saw her in the subway and became a little nervous again, so I said to myself, "Farkle. You've faced more powerful opponents than one simple date. You can do this." And then I felt a little bit better until she started walking towards me. And then I said to myself, "Farkle. You’re talking to yourself. Stop it." So then I started talking out loud. Everything moves in slow motion. And, well, the rest is, as they say, "history". The Farkle Gum I just returned from the dentist, cavity-free. My pearly whites are as healthy as can be. I credit that to my latest invention, The Farkle Gum. See, I hate brushing my teeth. It is so annoying to do. So I came up with an alternative. I call it Farkle Gum. Farkle Gum is a square of toothpaste in the form of bubblegum. It comes in many flavors such as popcorn, hot dog, pizza, and my personal favorite, bacon flavor. You can even blow bubbles while cleaning your teeth! Farkle Weekly Have you ever subscribed to a magazine? I was thinking about creating my own magazine. It would be called “Farkle Weekly”. In it, there would be articles and stories about how to be like me such as “How to Love Two Girls Equally” or “Top Ten Ways to Take Over the World.” I would even let you write an article if you wanted….As long as it was about me, of course. Would you subscribe to “Farkle Weekly”? Mirror Selfie Whenever I take a selfie in front of a mirror, my phone gets in the way of the picture. That is why I have invented something called a Selfie Mirror (patent pending). This mirror is like any other mirror you would find in a bedroom, but it is equipped with a built in camera. All you have to do is say “Mirror Mirror, look at me. I’m the prettiest Farkle the eye can see” and FLASH! it snaps a picture. I’m working on a pocket version to send to the members of Farkle Nation. Farkle’s Food Station Last night I had a dream that I was a chef at a restaurant called “Farkle’s Food Station.” Instead of trying to take over the world, I was trying to take over my customer’s bellies by serving outrageous food choices. The menu included mini-hamburger dog sliders, strawberry pizza, and spaghetti with falafel balls. But the most popular item of course was Waffle Taco Wednesday. I think I should cut back on the snacks before bed. President’s Day Report In honor of President’s Day this past week, Mr. Matthews gave us an assignment to research any leader from history. Some of my classmates researched a former United States President, others learned about Prime Ministers or Kings and Queens that ruled over other countries. Lucas took an interesting approach by reporting on Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr. talking about the Civil Rights Movement. But my report was the best by far. Guess who I interviewed? FARKLE! HAHHH!! When I take over the world, I think I will rename this holiday, “Farkle Day." Farkle's National Anthem Every nation needs some sort of pledge of commitment from its followers. This is why I’m thinking of creating a National Anthem for Farkle Nation. How does this sound? “I pledge allegiance to The Farkle as part of the united front of Farkle Nation, to taking over the world as it stands, One Nation under Farkle, indivisible, with a bright future for all." The Buggie Awards Well… I guess I got out-bugged once again by Smackle at The Buggie Awards. Maybe I should create a giant fly swatter so that next year I can crush her and then I’ll go “HAHHHHH!” Even though she once again defeated me, tonight wasn’t a complete waste. If there is one thing I will take away from The Buggies, it is the value of friendship. Riley and Maya have my back through good times and bad and in my book, a good friendship is worth more than a Buggie Award any day. So next time you are feeling down, defeated, or lost, just remember the value of a good friend. Hmmm….maybe I could keep Riley and Maya in a box like I did with my spider… Game Show Have you ever wanted to be a part of a game show? I think it would be a lot of fun. Think about all the cool prizes you could win…and all that cash, cabbage, cheddah cheeze! Outsmart the competition in a trivia challenge? Not a problem. Guess the word puzzle? I solved it five letters ago. Spin that gigantic wheel? Piece of cake…I’ve already calculated the probability to land on a dollar! HAHHH!!! Maybe it would be more fun to just come up with my own game show… I would call it “Are you smarter than a Farkle?” Wanna play? Farkle Says Dear Farkle Nation, I had a lot of fun playing “The Family Game” with the Matthews’ family. That inspired me to create my own game. Would you like to play it with me? It is simple, really. The name of the game is called, “Farkle Says”. Here are the rules: Rule #1: Do what Farkle says. Rule #2: Farkle says to follow Rule #1. This is fun, isn’t it? Thank you, Farkle Nation! The Farkle Fun Time Fund Chores. They never end. But at least I get a little bit of an allowance each week for cleaning up my room and helping around the house. Every Friday, I put half of my earnings into a jar labeled “The Farkle Fun Time Fund”. If my calculations are correct, only one hundred and eight more weeks until I have enough dough saved up to build my secret laboratory. My first experiment…cloning. That way Maya and Riley can finally stop fighting over me. I’m such a genius. But shhh! My laboratory is a secret so keep this between us, okay? Farkle's Book Title My dear members of Farkle Nation, Do you like to read? I love to read! When I was three, I memorized the entire dictionary. Sometimes for fun, I like to take my favorite books and insert “Farkle” into the title. Here are some examples: “The Farkle of Oz”, “Alice in Farkle-land”, “Farklestein”, “Romeo and Farkle-et”, and my all-time favorite, “The Adventures of Huckleberry Farkle” Who wouldn’t want to read those? HAHHHH! Thank you, Farkle Nation! Happy Holidays From Farkle Nation "Greetings Farkle Nation" Take a big whiff. Do you smell that? It smells like… PEPPERMINT! That could only mean one thing. The holiday celebrations are upon us. Yaaaaaayyyyyyyyy!!! I want to wish everyone in Farkle Nation a happy and joyful holiday season. I am grateful for your membership and I look forward to seeing what new heights, we, as Farkle Nation, can accomplish together in the New Year. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some presents to attend to. Thank you, Farkle Nation!!!" Farkle's Poem I’m told that poetry runs in my family. My great grandfather, Ginsburg, used to have a Café in the 60’s where he would recite some of his poetry, so I decided to give it a try. Enjoy, ya cool cats. Thank you, Farkle Nation! Cue bongo drums, please…. Everyday I look and see, A beautiful girl who sits in front of me. This girl will always have my heart Because she is pretty… and very smart. When I take over the world, I will build a big, huge statue, Which will show off my love for Riley Matthews. Karma. Growing Up With A Unique Name Farkle Minkus. That’s my name. Don’t wear it out. Growing up with a unique name is the best part of Farkle Nation. I bet that everybody in Farkle Nation has a unique name. Do you know what your name means? Farkle means: To be a Farkle. Let’s use it in a sentence: I am Farkle. Now you try it with your own name. Did you do it right? I am sure you did unless you said, “I am Farkle” because there is only one Farkle and it’s me. Your name is one of the most important things about you because it was given to you by your parents. And every name means something. It might be something fun to talk about with them. You can post a comment below about what your name means and I will read it….unless your name is “Smackle.” A Smackle is someone who tries to outsmart a Farkle. The Key to Confidence Every morning while I brush my hair, I pause for a moment and look in the mirror. I smile. And then I say, “Oh, Farkle. Why are you so dang beautiful!” Then I continue on with my day. It is a great way to start your morning. I highly recommend it. Except of course, you wouldn’t call yourself Farkle. Thank you, Farkle Nation. Farkle's Steps To Rule The World * Step One: Self-appoint oneself to desired position by saying, “I am (Insert First Name) and as of (Insert current date and time), I am now ruler of (Insert school, country, body of people you wish to rule, etc.) Hence forth, all shall bow down to The Great (Insert Title of self-appointed position) (Insert First Name).” *Step Two: Come up with a catchy name for new school, country, or body of people you wish to rule. Brand it. “Farkle Nation. Yeah, I like the sound of that.” *Step Three: Gather a following. Gain their trust. Insider tip: Call your Uncle Morty in the T-shirt business for free stuff. Everybody likes free stuff. *Step Four: Destroy competition. Eat them for breakfast. *Step Five: Win. Thank you, Farkle Nation! Trivia *Each time Farkle has uttered the phrase, he has been wearing a costume. *Sarah and Darby served as Farkle Nation "Dictatorettes."(in Girl Meets Friendship) *Farkle becomes Seventh Grade Vice President after he drops out as Farkle Nation Dictator. *"Farkle Nation" may have been inspired by the "Cena Nation," catchphrase of WWE wrestler John Cena. Category:Girl Meets World Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Minkuses